The carrying of portable objects such as portable computers or the like is greatly facilitated with the provision of a handle which can be grasped by the hand. After the computer or other such object reaches its destination for use, however, the handle must not interfere with the actual use of the computer or other object. It is also necessary to be able to open the carrying case to provide access to the computer or other such object.
There has not heretofore been provided a handle and latch mechanism for a carrying case for a computer or other such object which is fully functional and effective, easy to operate, and yet retractable or collapsible when the computer is being used for its intended purpose.